Danny Stark's Armoured Adventures
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Inspired by Iron Man armoured adventure with Danny, Hiccup haddock and cat valentine replacing Tony, Rhody and pepper. A young genius inventor without a family juggles life as an FX student with fighting criminals as iron man. Better than it sounds. I own nothing.
1. S1-E1 Iron forged in fire part 1

**And here it is! My latest story! Anyway before we got into anything I decided to explain how I joined some of my fandoms. I mean some were via crossovers with other fandom I already joined but here are some.**

**Victorious- this one is simply I have a 15 year old sister that likes the show so I wound up watching a few episodes.**

**HTTYD- this one was simply my mum put it on one day on holiday and I was instantly hooked. It was from this I gained interest in the other components of the big 4/5**

**Doctor Who- this one I didn't like at first, indeed I sent myself into self imposed exile when my family watched series 1 but the day of series 2 episode 2 I saw the corresponding episode of totally Doctor Who (A CBBC show that aired alongside a few of the earlier series.) and decided to watch the episode after seeing the sneak peek. I was hooked from there.**

**Marvel- I was at my granddads when the Iron Man 1 movie played and didn't change the channel, the armoured adventures cartoon and Disney XD's marvel universe block got me to Avengers EMH which introduced me to Logan and spidey and then onto further characters.**

**Transformers- stretching back past my Danny Phantom obsession (though I can't recall when I fist watched it, the obsession came from DP fan fiction itself) is a complete obsession with transformers, be even that wasn't always, indeed I mentally mocked the armada toys in the catalogue the previous year). When I was younger I used to like a Sabrina cartoon that I used to watch in the mornings. One day, I don't know if I just couldn't be bothered or if I'd lost the remote again, I didn't change the channel afterwards and back then CITV would follow Sabrina with Transformers Energon (Judged the worst of the Unicron trilogy) and I became hooked. With time Sabrina faded away and energon was replaced with cybertron and I caught up with armada (Best and second best of the trilogy) and transformers became entrenched in my life for ever.**

**Anyway this story actually uses the original version of Danny almost. He is still smarter than he appears a scientist and engineer who created a molecular forge to construct matter out of air (helping to ease his dependency on money for building armours). During a tech expo he was trapped in a weapons room during a terrorist invasion so he built a bulky suit (Based on the movieverse Mark 1 but here known as the Mark 0) and fought his way out. He later rebuilt and upgraded the suit. He then built a prototype called P-1 witch was just the flight apparatus in armoured plating with metal cloth coating it (The iconic classic suit- the first red and gold one to have a domed helmet) to test the system, and a bulkier silver version of the Mark 1 called P-2 and used to refine the repulsor system. The mark one was made just before the portal accident.**

**And yes Danny does have his ghost powers but he can't use them. To explain why I will explain my theory of Phantom Planet. I believe that when Danny 'removed' his Powers he in fact locked his core, making it unusable and the ghost rays gave it the power to reunlock. The force of the accident locked Danny's new core after he gained it. More will be explained in the story.**

**In this world LA has been enhanced with things like a train like and skyscrapers and stuff.**

**Yes it is a multicrossover with other franchises those will be explained as it happens but below are the characters that make up Team Iron Man:**

**Danny Fenton- though not a billionaire Danny takes the place of Tony Stark as Iron Man and leader of the team. He joins the Hollywood arts school as an effects student as apposed to a performer.**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii- a fellow effects student and Danny's work partner, Hiccup takes on the role of James Rhodes with a few of Pepper's roles thrown in. This does mean that Hiccup will become War Machine later into the story.**

**Cat valentine- cat takes most of the role of Pepper Potts (as mentioned above things like pretending too be an FBI agent in the crimson dynamo's debut go to Hiccup instead) including being Iron Man' love interest and later, though earlier than Pepper, adopting the identity of Rescue. In this story Cat is an undiagnosed 'sufferer' of aspergers syndrome. Before anyone gets het up about this I myself have this condition. She also suffers from sever PTSD from a childhood trauma that plays into the start of her and Danny's relationship and her induction into TIM.**

**The story itself will feature rewritten episodes from both Danny Phantom and Iron Man armoured adventures as well as possibly my own ideas but the season 2 Finale, at which point we go onto completely new stuff, will be based neither on Phantom planet nor Makluan Invasion. Anyway enjoy.**

_**S1-E1: Iron forged in fire part 1.**_

**Amity Park 6 months ago.**

"Smile!" Samantha Manson said as she took a picture of the teen in front of her.

The teen was wearing a white jumpsuit with black trim. He had black hair, blue eyes and a worried expression on his face. He was standing inside a large hexagonal hole in the wall.

"Okay guys can we get out of here. I showed you the portal but I'm not sure it's safe."

"DANNY BOY! WHERE ARE YOU!" his father exclaimed, startling the teen who promptly fell to the side as his parents and sister ran down into the lab.

Noticing what he was leaning on was an on button he yelled.

"MOM, DAD, JAZZ, SAM, TUCKER! RUN!" but it was too late as the green energy filled the portal and flooded the boy's body before the portal exploded.

After seeing the horrified look on his family and friend's faces Daniel John Fenton thought no more.

* * *

**North mercy hospital 4 months later.**

When Danny awoke he was in a hospital bed hearing a strange humming. Pulling his shirt back he saw one of his Arc reactors with the newer vibranium cores embedded in his chest.

"What?" he breathed out. He then saw his face in a mirror. His raven hair now had a snow white streak in it. He tenderly reached out to touch it when doctor came in.

"Ah you're awake. Good. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"What happened? The last thing I remember, I was standing in my parent's portal with my friends and family in front of it."

"The device you were in exploded, killing your friends and family. We found the device in your chest in a box in your room marked with similar symbols to the shipping container in your back yard. It's remarkable and will allow you to pretty much have independence from any doctors unlike most patients in this condition. Where did you even get it? It's incredible."

"I-I-I made it."

"Then you may want to consider selling them. They have so many applications."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyway you have inherited about 2 and a half million pounds in savings and various research grants and inheritance from your family. It should be enough to set up a new life elsewhere. I might suggest California someone like you could go far there."

* * *

Listening to his doctor's advice Danny decided to move to LA, California, near to Hollywood and what's being called the new Silicon Valley.

To help with his whole new life thing Danny changed his surname to Stark, and bought a house near the city limits by an old warehouse which he also purchased and moved his shipping containers, holding his entire lab contents, thank god no one got into them, there and began constructing a new lab for his armour systems and the mark 3 arc reactor. He nearly had down the self renewing power source.

Also he enrolled in the local school, Hollywood arts as an effects student, as a genius mechanic he felt this was his best bet.

* * *

"Ok Mr. Stark we have paired you with Hiccup Haddock. Go to room C6 where you and Mr. Haddock will be working with a group from Sikowitz's class to make an action short." The lady at the desk said, briefly glancing up at him before going back to her computer where she was secretly playing poker online.

"Thanks' for the help. Good luck with your game." Danny said as he walked off. The woman looked at him in shock.

* * *

"C6, I guess this is it." Danny said looking at the door. When he goes inside he sees it is a single studio with just one person in it. The person is a brown haired boy, lanky with green eyes and freckles; he's wearing brown cargo pants not unlike the dark blue ones he now wore instead of jeans and a green t-shirt with a brown jacket, again like his red t-shirt and blue jacket.

"Look okay I know you don't want to only get the one effects guy while everyone else get's a team of 2 but we'll just have to work with it." He said.

"Actually I'm your new partner. The names Danny. Danny Stark. I take it you're Hiccup yes?"

"Um yeah. Hiccup Haddock. So you're a tech head?"

"Yeah, in fact do you have anywhere to be after school?" Danny said. (This is before Danny felt the need to be secretive about the suit but of course we can trust Hiccup Haddock)

"Not particularly."

"Then I've got something cool to show you later." With that the door opened and a group of people walked in. First was a black teen with a Latina girl. Both were on their smart phones. Then was a tall pretty boy with a Goth girl. Then were a curly haired boy with a puppet and a girl with long black hair. Lastly were 2 girls, a natural red head with a dog, cat and hamster and a girl with red dyed hair.

"Ah so we've got you guys have we." Hiccup said.

"Who's the new meat?" The Goth said.

"Stark. Danny Stark. Pleasure to meet you, er."

"Jade." The Goth said.

"Beck." The pretty boy said.

"Robbie." The puppeteer said.

"Heather." The black haired girl said.

"Tori." Said the Latina.

"André." The black boy said.

"Penny." The animal lover said shyly.

The last girl murmured quietly.

"Pardon?"

"That's Cat." Robbie supplied.

"Hey Penny." Hiccup said with a smile. (Penny will be added to TIM later into the series.)

"Hi Hiccup." Penny said with a shy smile.

"So what are we goanna do? The lady at the desk said we need to make an action scene."

"Yeah. We have some ideas but we need a camera man and sound guy.

"I can do that." Danny said. "Can you Hiccup?"

"Sure."

"And you guys can if you are off screen."

"Okay but we have this idea but it would involve a lot of CGI and we want to do it as real as we can."

"Well show us a list of the effects needed and a script and we'll see what we can do. I'm a tech head so I could probably invent us up a lot of Special effects."

"Okay. We'll give you that later." Robbie said.

"Great! See you guys later!"

As the gang turned to leave Cat looked at Danny and smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Your welcome." Danny said, noticeably stunned by her thanks. Hiccup smirked as they shut the door.

"So you like Cat huh?" He said smugly.

"Like you weren't gawking over Penny!" Danny pointed out. "But yeah she seems nice."

"Yeah but a lot of people are scared off by how she acts. She spouts off random statements, talks and weird volumes and has no concept of personal space **(All things I have been known to do.)** this causes her to be labelled as weird."

"Sounds autistic to me. Anyway what do we do now?"

"Not much. If you're in the FX department then you have managed to ace your academics and so basically we just play around with the software we have available."

"Ok cool."

* * *

**Later that day. Danny's warehouse.**

"What are we doing here? These warehouses are abandoned." Hiccup asked as he and Danny walked through the warehouse district to Danny's one.

"When I bought my house I also bought this warehouse." Danny explained. "Inside I assembled a lab/ hideout while I turned the warehouse into a sort of hang out place."

Inside Hiccup saw some sofas and a big television. He also saw a projector.

"Nice."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Danny said as he walked over to an elevator.

When the elevator reached the ground floor Hiccup saw a big wall with a key card reader. When Danny swiped the key card the wall and a metal pod lifted up.

Going inside Hiccup found himself in a large sleek lab.

"This is your lab!?"

When the pod came down Hiccup saw a sleek red and gold metal figure in it. Walking over Danny gestured to it.

"Let me introduce you to the Stark exo-skeleton mark 1."

Looking over Hiccup saw a slightly bulkier silver version of the figure, a red and gold helmet and set of gloves boots and a chestpeice and a gunmetal grey bulky figure.

"Ah that's the mark 0" Danny gestured to the bulky figure. "The P-1" he gestured to the seemingly incomplete suit. "And the P-2" he gestured to the silvery figure.

"That's incredible. And you built these?"

"Yep."Danny said proudly. "Now I'm goanna test out the mark 1"

"What why?"

"Stane international acquired a load of my parent's designs and I want to know what Obadiah wants' to do with them. The armour is built with listening and espionage devices I can use to spy on him."

* * *

A few minutes later Danny was in the air.

"Woo! Yeah! Oh this is incredible!" he yelled. "Hiccup are you there? How's the armoury command system?"

"_Working like a charm, but you know that your about to hit that building right."_ Looking up Danny saw that he was indeed about to hit a skyscraper so swooped to avoid it.

"Okay I'm coming up to Stane's building now. Are we hacking in?"

"_Yeah I'm getting a lot of stuff. Stane is making a lot of weaponry from your designs. What's an earth mover?"_

"A Mobile platform equipped with a laser system I designed to cut people out of wreckages, produced after I suggested they should build something to help in the aftermath of an attack."

"_Yeah? Well now Stane's turned it into a weapon and he looks to be trying to sell them."_

"Wait Hiccup. I see a train heading towards Stane's building. It seems to be going too fast."

"_Hang on. Oh god. Danny it's out of control. Its goanna hit the power core and blow the building up."_

"I have to stop it. I'm flying in" with that Danny flew in and landed on the tracks.

"There's a second track, I see the box that's locking the track." He blasted said box and pulled on a leaver. "Crisis averted." He said as the train sped past.

"_Yeah. Fraid not, the line you switched it to is part of the upcoming scenic line built it's unfinished and the train is goanna crash into the busiest junction in the city. In fact the guy's are probably there at a popular cafe right now."_

"What! We need to stop it! Any suggestions?"

"_Shoot the coupling on the engine. Then catch it when it flies of the track. It's risky but it's the best bet ensure that you catch it without draining the arc reactor."_

"Got it."

* * *

"So what do you think of Hiccup's new partner?" Tori asked as the group sat in their favourite new cafe.

"He seems cool." André said.

"I don't entirely despise him." Jade admitted, a high compliment indeed coming from her.

It was similar things from the rest of them.

"I like him." Cat said shyly with slightly pink cheeks.

"Aw does wittle Cat have a cwush?" Tori teased.

"GUYS! LOOK!" Robbie yelled in a sudden panic. Turning to look they saw a train heading along the unfinished line straight at them!

"Oh my god!" Heather screamed as the girls pressed into their boyfriends (Tori+André, Beck+Jade, Robbie+Heather) while Penny hugged her animals and Cat just stared.

Cat closed her eyes as did everyone else as they saw the train come of the rails, but then nothing happened. They heard a faint whooshing similar to a Bunsen burner but nothing else.

Of everyone in the junction Cat is the first one to open her eyes in confusion. Looking up she gasps in shock and yells.

"Look!" everyone opens their eyes to see the train being supported on the shoulders of a red and gold metal man with blue energy coming from his feet. He slowly heads down to the ground and puts the train down and people start running at him. Stepping back the metal figure allows his jets to kick in and send him hurtling into the sky.

"That was Awesome!" Cat yells excitedly.

* * *

"It's all over the news. Hundreds of people have you on their cell phones they're calling you Iron Man. Danny you saved their lives." Hiccup yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah I did. And that's what I'm goanna keep doing. That's what Iron Man will do I'm goanna save this city from criminals and people like Stane. I'm goanna become a super hero. And for that we need more than you, for if you're not available, or even if we make you a suit some day."

"Really?" Hiccup said excitedly.

"Maybe at some point." Danny said pulling out a disc.

He put the disk in the computer and it came up with the words project J.A.R.V.I.S

* * *

**And here we go into armoured adventures. This is my rewritten version of Forged in Fire, the first episode of the original series. And yes instead of the emotionless computer from that we are goanna have the sarcastic AI from the MCU. Anyway if you didn't get the clue Hiccup's paring is with Penny from the Disney film Bolt. In this she decided to become an actress later into life so is going to school and also plans to be an animal training act with her pets, like Pudsey the dog. If you don't know who that is then crawl out from under your rock, at least if you live in blighty like me. Other characters from marvel will pop up on the Iron Man side while on the school side we'll meet people like the HYTTD cast and ROTDTFD cast etc. We will also see 2 stunt double students from NYC, Dave and Mindy or Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. They May be introduced next chapter.**

**Danny's name change came to me while writing. This means that Mr. Stark is still Iron Man but Tony is simply not Mr. Stark.**

**Anyway see you next time. **


	2. S1-E2: Iron forged in fire part 2

**And here is episode 2. This is of course Danny's first fight and the introduction of the mandarin. Also if you want to check it out I have a story of a some time pre season 1 finale post Cat's joining of the team cast watching the series.**

_**S1-E2: Iron forged in fire part 2.**_

"He's all over the news. They're calling him Iron Man."

"He saved hundreds of lives by stopping that train."

"Including everyone in this building."

"I don't care who he is or what he did." The skinny bald man known as Obadiah Stane said to the 3 scientists. "All I care about is what he's wearing. Imagine if we could produce a series of flying weapons capable suits of armour. It would revolutionise warfare and we would be rich. Start working on it."

"Sir that's the thing. The suit. From what we've seen it is years, if not decades ahead of even our technology."

"Then we steal the armour and reverse engineer it."

"That's the next thing. After research we found that the Iron Man armour is known as the Mark 1 exo-suit, patented to the mysterious P.H.A.N.T.O.M think tank. No one but S.H.I.E.L.D and the CIA even know who runs this think tank but without a written partnership with them then we can merely attempt to replicate our own equivalent of the systems."

"What about fraud loopholes?"

"P.H.A.N.T.O.M have never confirmed or denied anything that we could use, they have simply reserved the right o decline any questions they don't want to answer. I'm sorry Mr. Stane. However we d have designs for an exo-skeleton in the Fenton stockpile. We could start working from that."

"Do it."

Above them Danny smirked to himself from within the suit. S.H.I.E.L.D and the CIA knew of his identity at the head of P.H.A.N.T.O.M but no one knew about its nature as a simple repository for all his patents which then let him anonymously protect his tech. He quickly shot towards the armoury. Where he could suit down and head to school.

* * *

"Iron Man is awesome."

"It's so cool."

"What do you think Iron Man is."

This was what Daniel Anthony Stark (He changed his middle name to.) and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii walked into when they entered Hollywood arts that morning.

"It's awesome man. Your a celebrity but you can still have a life." Hiccup said to Danny.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I patented the armour to P.H.A.N.T.O.M. Stane wanted to get it to make it for himself. Apparently a form of armour is in the blueprints he bought from my parent's labs but my tech usually outclasses my parent's in finesse if not power."

"It's a military experiment."

"What?" the 2 boys looked behind the to see Penny and Cat.

"My dad's in the FBI and they believe Iron Man is part of some kind of military experiment." Penny explained.

"Nah, I think he's a robot." Beck said walking up to them.

"I was the first person to see him." Cat said "Red is my favourite colour and I think Iron Man is a guy in a suit. Not a soldier just a normal guy but smarter."

"No way, that wouldn't make sense." Beck said and Penny agreed.

"Anyway what do you think about our proposals for the action scene." Beck asked.

"Come by our office later. I've got some ideas I want to show you."

* * *

The gang were sat in the studio Danny and Hiccup produced in.

They were looking at a hologram of a set of chairs with bizarre helmets attached.

"What are we looking at here?" Tori said in confusion.

"Well I designed these so that we can do everything you wanted to do." Danny explained. Touch the hologram."

Robbie did so and was astounded when he actually felt a surface.

"Hard light hologram. The chairs control drones that project a hard light hologram around themselves. Like this we can have you control the holograms with your minds, you would see and feel as though you were in those bodies to a certain pain level before your nervous system would disconnect, this allows us to create a far more realistic action scene. I can easily rig up full scale remote operated versions of these vehicles that will allow you to focus on acting while we work on the driving with help from my new AI J.A.R.V.I.S. he should be ready to film by the time we have the bad guy lair set up and the good guy lair too."

"There is something else. Sikowitz has upped the ante for this project. It now needs to be a full feature length film." Beck said.

"Easy. We focus on scenes that don't need J.A.R.V.I.S, like less action packed character driven scenes while I work on finishing him. And were in luck. Looking over the warehouse deeds I bought I actually own the whole lot, including an old film set. We can easily put something together with that." Danny said without missing a stride.

"What about cameras." André pointed out.

"For the time being remote controlled drones, again J.A.R.V.I.S can take over when he's ready."

"Now Beck and Jade you guys work on the script together. Tori an André you start scoring the film. Robbie and Heather can work on costumes and Penny and Cat can correspond with Hiccup to design the sets while I construct the necessary apparatus and continue programming J.A.R.V.I.S. Sound good for everyone?"

* * *

"That's so unfair!" Cat exclaimed. She and Penny were sat with the FX crew on the roof of the building.

"So Stane has the right to all your parent's inventions and are using them to make weapons!" Penny asked.

"Yep. And there's nothing we can do without incurring legal repercussions." Danny said sullenly.

"So Danny, that 'earth mover' did it look like, well that." Hiccup said pointing up at an earth mover being carried over the school.

"Um- that reminds me. I have to get home I have a meeting with a, um cable guy. Yeah, well, see ya later guys." Danny said before running off.

* * *

**Later**

Obadiah Stane had just finished demonstrating the power of his new laser system. When the Iron Man suit was detected.

"_Danny? Danny do you copy?"_

"Hiccup I won't lie to you. I'm not talking to a cable guy."

"_No kidding. You went after the earth mover didn't you?"_

"Yeah but we've got problems."

"_Problems?"_

"Stane's targeting me and I think that the laser system is overloading which could go critical soon."

"_Meaning?"_

"The laser will explode and obliterate about half the state, minimum. And there are 3 of them, all shooting at me."

"_What do you have planned?"_

Danny swept past one of the earth movers, causing it to start tracking his movement's with its laser system.

He then swung around behind another earth mover and hung behind it, activating the force field.

"_What are you doing?"_

"The targeting systems track movement but they're programmed to ignore each other. It won't notice the earth mover in the way."

With that the earth mover exploded and sent a plume of fire up straight into the sky.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" A helicopter reporter exclaimed.

"I don't know but we should get over there." The pilot said.

* * *

"_Iron Man seems to be fighting 2 giant battle platforms."_ The reporter said on TV.

"_Iron Man to news chopper, repeat Iron Man to news chopper."_

"_Iron Man! What's going on?"_

"_These earth movers are suffering from an overloaded laser system; if I can't deactivate them then they will explode and destroy half the state. If you're watching this on or beyond the east border of LA then start making your way away from this testing site. If you are closer then you won't get away in time. Iron Man signing out."_

* * *

"_Danny what have you planned?"_

"I'll let you know when I'm done. Unless I blow up."

"_Blow up! What!"_

Ignoring Hiccup Danny flew above the nearest earth mover and dropped into the power core, putting himself in the charge beam.

"_Iron Man your power is reaching critical levels! You need to bail now!"_

"I can't! Too many lives." Soon the core shut down but energy was crackling around the suit.

"I hope this WORKS!" Danny hovered and fired the unibeam at the remaining earth mover.

Quickly the platform collapsed, deactivated.

"It worked! Crisis averted." Iron Man said as he walked away. However as he did so he was blindsided by a massive light.

When it cleared Danny was lying on the ground and an armoured figure with a vague evil samurai vibe stood over him.

"The Iron Man." He said in a dark voice. "How unimpressive. You will not stand between the mandarin and his destiny."

Looking at the hand pointing at him Danny was shocked as he recognised the rings from his parent's journals.

"Where did you get those rings!" he yelled as he got up but the man just teleported away.

* * *

"That was insane dude!" Hiccup said. "You saved us; we all could have died because of Stane. Your a hero." Danny stood, looking down at the floor.

"That man, the Mandarin, he was wearing 2 rings from my parent's notes. Extremely powerful ghost rings. The armour got a scan of them. We have their basic energy signature, we need to start hunting for them, we need to find them before the mandarin does or I don't know what might happen.

* * *

**And that's episode 2. From here the story pretty much nosedives out of established plot territory. Gene won't be Danny's friend and the armour wars can't happen because Iron Man is protected by patents.**

**Sorry this took so long. As stated before my muse is, random, to say the least. I May start a story then all but abandon it for months then start working on it again. The exception is my transformers stories 'legacy' and 'reborn' there I can't do much until people review me suggestions put at the bottom of reborn. I don't even care about a vote anymore just give me some ideas in the review section of reborn. Anyway I have 2 new stories in this section: the Shadow of Hollywood and rise of The Phantom Knight. Give them a chance, both features the Tony Stark Iron Man as a minor character. See you next episode, whenever it is.**

**Oh yeah and Cat will join in a chapter or 2s time and Penny shortly after. Penny will be the iron patriot in this story. See you next time.**


End file.
